


Sugar and spicy - drone season 2020

by Cirrocumulusfloccus



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Hiveswap: Friendsim, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/pseuds/Cirrocumulusfloccus
Summary: Chaoticnoitime asked for moirails that fuckfirst is really softand second picture is more spicy ;)
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Diemen Xicali
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Sugar and spicy - drone season 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticnoitime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticnoitime/gifts).




End file.
